Persona: Reflections
by DividedAngel
Summary: A Shadow war has erupted, killing innocent people in its wake and corrupting the minds and hearts of the weak. Among those citizens, the massacre shall give rise to a new team of Persona users, avenging the dead and helping the weak. But as the Shadow war develops, the more they find themselves conflicted as they bring more shadows along with them. OCs NEEDED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi writers! You can call me Angie. I'm a newcomer to fanfiction. I'm going to start off with my first fic. But, I'll need your help to... submit some OCs. Yes. OCs. OC fic. With some cameos from Persona 3 and 4. I'll need all the OCs I can get. From your badass protagonists to twisted villains to cute mascots like Teddie and Koromaru, I'll need YOU to submit YOUR characters. Be as creative as you can. Any specific characters I want? I'm aiming to look for characters that are most likely teenagers, like the Persona Series. But you can submit older or younger characters like Adachi and are you waiting for? The OC form is waiting below. Submit it via review or PM. The more I get, the faster I'll post. Please help support this fic and thank you for your efforts.**

**Note: If you are submitting a villain, please submit it via PM so that it won't show up in the reviews and spoil everyone. Let the villains troll all they want by "shocking" the party. :)**

* * *

Name:(Self-explanatory. You can also include nicknames and aliases.)

Age:

Gender:(Male. Female. Unknown. It's really your choice. Well, that is if your character is a human.)

Birthday:

Arcana:(You know what I'm talking about...right?)

Persona:

Evolved Persona:

Persona Element: (What does your Persona mainly use? Agi? Bufu? Garu? Zio?)

Persona Weakness: (Is it weak to fire? Physical? You name it.)

Persona Power: (Alright. Let me explain. This is something new I'm adding to the fic. Your Persona can have this unique power that only you can have. It can be telekinesis, invisibility, anything really. Be as creative as possible. More about this will be revealed in the fic.)

Appearance: (Describe your character. Eye color? Hair? Body? Unique features?)

Casual Attire: (What does your character normally wear? Does your character wear the same attire for all four seasons?)

Swimwear: (Oh, I'm pretty sure you all know that there WILL be a beach event. And a hot spring event. And a cultural festival event. And etc.)

Formal attire: (Just in case.)

Personality: (How does your character act towards others? Does your character change attitude in different situations? What kinds of situations affect your character? How do you want your character to develop?)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Flaws: (Don't want your character receiving hate because of being a Mary Sue right?)

Motto (optional): (Does your character have a catchphrase or motto?)

Romance: (Do you want your character to have a romantic interest? If yes, what type of relationship do you want it to be? Awkward? Cute? Tense? Unrequited? YAOI OR YURI?)

Character Death: (For major plot development, I might need to kill off your character. Are you willing to let your character die for the sake of the plot or do you want your character to stay alive?)

Cameos (optional):(Which Persona 3 or 4 characters do you want to see? Velvet Room characters will definitely appear.)

Wild Card (optional):(I'm looking for two Wild Cards. Think your character is worthy of being a Wild Card? Try out for the position!)

Any suggestions: (What do you want to see in the fic? Any ideas to contribute to the plot?)

* * *

**Thank you so much. I hope to work with all of you soon.**

**-Angie**


	2. Author's Note

**OMG GUYS! I'M SORRY! (smacks head against wall several times)**

**I've probably kept you waiting for a while now. So so sorry. I've been busy with school and fanfiction wouldn't let me log in for a while. O_O**

**But now, I'm on break, and the work load has lessened by a lot. So now, I'm free! :D**

**Progress on the story? Still pretty slow, but will boost up sooner or later. **

**I have received so many OCs that I would like to thank you all for your support. Though I still haven't chosen the final characters yet. :P**

**If I confirmed your character will be part of the story, then your character is one of the chosen characters. You guys all make great OCs. If they are not chosen as main characters, I will be sure to put them as social links to show my gratitude to you guys.**

**Oh right. I'm looking for a co-writer to help me out. I might need help with the plot and sorting out OCs. I will give credit fully. Thanks. **

**-Angie **


End file.
